


Squad 23: Beyond Reality

by ace_ofshovels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_ofshovels/pseuds/ace_ofshovels
Summary: Newly formed squad 23, an elite group of soldiers about to go out for their first mission, and maybe their last.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Squad 23: Beyond Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this, please be gentle. 
> 
> That’s what they said. 
> 
> Also, i’m really tired and completely done with school. Somone come save me.

For Captain Ukai Keishin, it was hard to believe that this was a rag-tag group of 22-25 year old boys thrown together last minute. Fully dressed in military gear, oiling and polishing a wide variety of weapons. This was the newly formed Squad 23.

“Alright then. Who do we have, Lieutenant?” He said to the small man next to him.

Clearing his throat for the whole room to hear, First Lieutenant Takeda Ittetsu started, “First, from the Crow division, Sawamura Daichi.”

“Here.”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

“Here.”

“Hinata Shoyo.”

“Here.”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Here.”

“From the Castle division, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Here.”

“Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“Here.”

“Kyoutani Kentaro.”

“Here.”

“Watari Shinji.”

“Here.”

“Kunimi Akira.”

“Here.”

“From the Eagle division, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Here.”

“Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Here.”

“From the Iron division, Futakuchi Kenji.”

“Here.”

“Sakunami Kousuke.”

“Here.”

“From the Cat division, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Here.”

“Yaku Morisuke.”

“Here.”

“Shibayama Yuuki.”

“Here.”

“From the Owl division, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Here.”

“From the Weasel division, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Here.”

“Komori Motoya.”

“Here.”

“From the Fox division, Akagi Michinari.”

“Here.”

“Suna Rintarou.”

“Here.”

“From the snake division, Daishou Suguru.”

“Here.”

“And, finally, Numai Kazuma.”

“Here.”

Taking a deep breath, Takeda gestured to Ukai. “This is Captain Ukai Keishin, he’s in charge of this mission. He will be debriefing you on the Miyagi Forest Anomaly, and what your job is around it. Please turn your attention to him.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Takeda. As you know, I’m Captain Ukai. You’re probably curious as to why the lot of you have been brought here. Well, the 23 of you are the best and brightest we have here in Miyagi, and we need your assistance in resolving a local mystery. For the past 50 odd years, Miyagi Forest has been closed off to civilians. We’ve detected unusual amounts of radiation coming from within, thought to be non-dangerous, but we’ve no way of knowing. Just last week, those radiation levels dropped to zero. People have been complaining of loud, disruptive sounds coming from within. Locals brave enough to enter have gone missing for hours only to return severely injured and disoriented with no memory of entering. We need you to go investigate the anomaly and report back as soon as possible. You will be working in pairs and a group of three, so try to stay with your partner. Any questions?”

The room was silent aside from the ruffling of fabric until one small hand shot up.

“Go ahead, shrimpy.”

“When do we have to report back if we don’t find anything?” The little ginger said.

Ukai Checked the clock on the wall beside him, “Hopefully by noon you will have canvassed the entire area. We will be providing ATVs for you in case of emergency evacuations, but aside from that, go slowly. We hope you can handle yourselves. Anything else?”

No one moved.

“Good. As the senior officer, Akagi Michinari will be in charge of whatever happens out in the field. Dismissed.” 

As 23 pairs of eyes immediately fell away from him, Ukai felt relief wash over him. Public speaking was never one of his strong suits. As he surveyed the room in front of him, he heard murmurs between teammates and saw knives and rations get stashed in pockets. These kids really were the best and brightest Miyagi had to offer, after all.

Only a few minutes later, Akagi stood up in front of the room. “Five more minutes to pack up, then move to the garage, alright?”

A loud ‘Aye” chorused through the room before little by little, people shuffled out of the room. Taking this as his cue to leave, he exited the stuffy room and made his way to the monitor room to watch from afar.

When he finally reached the camera-packed room, he sat down in his chair and placed a black headset carefully over his ears and positioned the mic in front of his mouth. Crackling resounded in his mind as Squad 23 performed a standard mic check, settling into pairs and preparing for departure. Eventually, the squad was completely prepared, and Akagi motioned for the group to move out.

Switching camera view, Ukai watched as the pairs followed the dirt path away from the camp and towards the forest. Rolling back in his dusty office chair, carefully observing the various screens, the groups splitting at forks in the road, making their way around the forest before working their way in towards the center. Absorbed in his work, he didn’t hear as someone enter the room, and walk up behind him.

“Captain?”

Ukai jumped. He turned around, seeing the familiar face of Lieutenant Takeda, except, different. It took a moment for him to realise that the man was stressed, nervous.

“What is it lieutenant?”

“The radiation levels in the woods, sir”

“What about them?”

“Well, they’ve spiked. Kind of. Right when the first pair entered the forest. Then the second. It’s almost like it’s reacting to people, rising quickly, in time with their movements, growing higher and higher the closer they are to the center of the wood, indicating some level of defense mechanism, or maybe intelligent life, from a neutral point in the center where we can’t get any readings, which may suggest danger, and-“

“Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir?” Takeda fidgeted with the tablet in his hands.

“What do you mean danger?”

“Well, I mean that at this rate, there will be lasting effects if we don’t get them out of there in 10 minutes.” He looked at the tablet. “5 minutes.”

“Not enough time, lieutenant.”

“3 minutes.”

“Shit.” Ukai turned back to the camera feed, adjusting his headphones before speaking directly to the men. “Get out of there now. Turn around and leave. Now.”

Static.

He tried again. “Akagi, do you hear me? Get. Out of there. That is an order.”

More static.

Then light. From each screen, light enveloped each and every soldier, barely giving Ukai enough time to react before each and every screen simultaneously went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i need sleep, maybe i dont.  
> But BOY does this highly caffinated hot chocolate taste good.


End file.
